


Ethereal Flames

by niruesie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demigods, Elements from Divine Comedy, Elements from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Inferno - Freeform, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Purgatory, Sacrilege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/pseuds/niruesie
Summary: 'There is nohomefor the living in the land of the dead.'





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful prompt has been a product of the creative juices of Admin 61 and Admin 04.
> 
> _Demigod!Baekhyun knew he won't be able to make it alive but he'll do anything to save Chanyeol's soul from hell._
> 
> I was skimming through all the prompts (with no intention of writing) when I saw this and I was immediately captivated. This one screamed at me and begged to be written and my poor soul does not have the heart to say no, so here we are.
> 
> I have decided to have this fiction chaptered. Ideally, a 10K update will be released every Friday or Saturday since I will be released from academic shackles soon. I hope you can be with me as Baekhyun journeys to the center of hell to rescue our dear Chanyeol.
> 
> To the future readers, thank you so much if ever you will get to love them in this fic.
> 
> To the admins, thank you so much for letting me adopt this baby. D'best kayo mga lodis! Labyu mwa mwa!
> 
> To Ate Pau, who has been with me since NHE 2018 round and editing my work and boosting my morale, I love you so much! I can't thank you enough for everything you did. I am hoping to see you soon!
> 
> To God, another opportunity to showcase the talent You gave me. Thank you so much. This is for you.
> 
> This chapter is only the beginning. A teaser. The real thing will be up on March 10 (hopefully).

_But who prays for Satan? Who in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most, our one fellow and brother who most needed a friend yet had not a single one, the one sinner among us all who had the highest and clearest right to every Christian's daily and nightly prayers, for the plain and unassailable reason that his was the first and greatest need, he being among sinners the supremest?_

_\- Mark Twain_

***

 

“Are you sure about this?”

Baekhyun, still in his crumpled white dress robe, kisses the baby’s forehead gently before putting him down in the crib. “It’s now or never,” he says, tone cold and lifeless. His eyes are almost gone from weeks of wailing.

“How about your child?” Joonmyeon speaks, his voice full of dread and fear. Alarmed is being screamed by his face. He stands there, stupefied upon hearing what Baekhyun attempts to do. No one in the history of the Sentinels has made it alive going down, much more making it alive _going back_.

“Either way,” Baekhyun dismisses the possibilities of danger. “Chanhyun will live with one of us. If I won’t make it alive, at least, Chanyeol is here.”

“What are the odds, Protector of Light,” Joonmyeon says, a little firm this time, using primness to snap Baekhyun out of his suicidal thoughts. “That you will succeed in this mission of rescuing the Sentinel of the Flames?”

“I have read it in the archives. In the section that the ministerial has hidden for over a century. They have done it since the era of the Leviathans. Even the mortal Lazarus had done it,” Baekhyun _casually_ responds, though his heart beats wildly. It is so loud he is sure the Guardian of Water can hear it. “I have decided. Nothing is going to change my mind.”

“Not even your child?” Joonmyeon answers immediately, full of warning and threats. “Prince Chanhyun is the most powerful child born in his time. With you and Chan… with _him_ gone, things could go wrong. After all, Chanhyun is a worthy treasure to keep. A weapon. Fire and Light combined.”

“Our child is more than that and Chanyeol is not gone.” Baekhyun’s head turns to his direction, eyeing him with disgust. “No one can lay a hand on him until we get back.”

Joonmyeon sighs, exasperation taking over his body. It has been weeks since the mourning started and nobody rests in the Light, Water, Fire, and Air Tribes since then. “How can you assure that? Enemies will take advantage of Prince Chanyeol’s loss. There is no one you can trust.”

Baekhyun scoffs, lips quirking up a little. “I can trust my child.”

In one swift movement Baekhyun turns around and crouches down the crib, opening his palm. His hands are almost touching Prince Chanhyun’s delicate skin yet there is no direct contact made. His palms starts to glow a bright white light when he recites a mantra with his heart. Calling all the Spirits from center of the universe to gather and hear him. Desperation and pain and hope and love overwhelming his every word. He prays:

_As the one destined to have the power of light, come! Shine to those who are in darkness. Shun those who are of darkness. One touch and all memories will be yours._

The glow engulfs the Prince Chanhyun until he wakes up and his cries are heard, straining his soft vocal chords. Baekhyun knows that the light is hot but their child can withstand the heat, being born of both Fire and Light. As the luminosity intensifies, Baekhyun shuts his eyes close as struggles to hold himself still so the protection will not be destroyed. Joonmyeon steps back farther in the room, shielding his eyes from the blinding light with his forearm.

Nobody knows how much time has passed but the light starts to recede, seeping back beneath Baekhyun’s skin. Yet Prince Chanhyun still wails hard, palms clenched and wagging, small droplets of hot tears wetting his soft face. Baekhyun picks up his son again and cradle him gently, smiling a little at his angel.

“Ssshh,” Baekhyun whispers to him. “We’ll get Daddy back. No one’s going to hurt you while we are away.” Baekhyun kisses his forehead again, the touch lingering longer this time. He holds onto him a little tighter, afraid that his child will also be taken away from him. “I have done a big mistake when I trusted the ministerial. I will never make the same mistake again.”

“You can’t lose faith in our God,” Joonmyeon speaks again and Baekhyun cannot quite comprehend his tone.

Baekhyun’s turns around, Prince Chanhyun in his hold. He smiles a little more but it comes out as a mockery to Joonmyeon’s eyes. “Oh I still believe in our God. But I have _lost_ my faith in the ministerial.”

Joonmyeon walks to them, trying to reach Baekhyun with his eyes. “Baek, please. For one last time, stay. Chanhyun needs you. The Light Tribe needs you. You can’t go. Not now that we can be in the verge of war.”

Baekhyun’s face softens at the words and for a moment he almost wants to cry and break down again. Just like last night and the night before. But he cannot. Not in front of Joonmyeon and especially not when Chanhyun is in his arms. “Chanyeol needs me,” he says lightly but with a strong tone of finality.

“Chanyeol is found guilty.”

“Guilty for revealing the secrets of the Archives? Guilty for bringing back the Orb of Light which should be under my jurisdiction?”

“Baekhyun–”

“It should be me, you know,” Baekhyun struggles so hard not to sniff yet his eyes fail him again. Tears are gathering in his lids. “But they cannot touch me. So they ran after Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol is gone, Baekhyun.” Joonmyeon bows his head. To honor the late Sentinel of the Flames and to mourn with the Protector of Light. “But Chanhyun is still here.”

“ _One touch and all memories will be ours_ ,” Baekhyun once again dismisses his words as he redirects to another topic. “Be smart enough to tell that to our High Priestess if they have any attempts of harming our child.”

Baekhyun turns around, his back facing Joonmyeon and he puts Chanhyun back in the crib, deep in his slumber. He runs a finger in his face, caressing him with love and hope. “I will get Chanyeol back. And when I do, tell the ministerial to be ready. The Fire and the Light Tribe will wage a war.”

Joonmyeon shudders at the words, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. “You… Baekhyun! You can’t win that war… You…” he stutters hard. “You can’t do that!”

Baekhyun just smiles and this time, it is more genuine than the previous days with no hints of mockery and sarcasm. “Joonmyeon, there are things you do for the people you love.”

***


	2. Prince Chanhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Save me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired from the prompt made by [@614prompts](https://twitter.com/614prompts)
> 
>  
> 
> I thought I'll be free because I'm all done with my school requirements but woah there, adulting is so asdfghjkl. Sorry for being late and the breaking the promised 10k words.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy reading this! Thank you so much! To those who got hyped up by the prologue, thank you so much!

It has been weeks since all the tragic happened and Baekhyun is left with all the brokenness the world could offer. The shards are piercing all parts of his heart and soul and the only one protecting him from his crumbling sanity is Park Chanhyun.

Baekhyun paces back and forth, surprised that his feet could still send messages that the coldness from polished golden floor is biting. He could use it. Even the slightest distraction of the sharpness of the cold, he would risk things to distract him from all the pain but his mind does not allow him to go that far. Every second of every day he sees before his eyes the cruelty inflicted on his lover who is nothing but innocent from all the anomalies they have accused to him.

And as usual, tears flow freely from his eyes, almost shut at the swelling. He goes to the bed and lightly sits down to look at Chanhyun in his peaceful slumber.

“Chan,” he groans in pain and he knows he is calling both their child and _him_. _Chanyeol_. “This is all my fault. I should’ve stayed quiet and let things the way they were.”

Baekhyun sniffs heavily and he heaves laboured breaths. He lays on his side and drapes an arm over Chanhyun protectively. The little prince stirs a little before soft grunts escape his delicate lips and it is too late for Baekhyun to realize that their child has woken up again.

“Hey,” Baekhyun greets him, putting up a soft smile. He buries his eyes to his angelic ones and he is captivated again. “I woke you up again, didn’t I? Silly Daddy Byun, always so loud.”

Chanhyun, being a year older since he was conceived, giggles tenderly, as if he understands.

This makes Baekhyun’s heart hurts more, from all the love and all the pain. “You always make me smile, do you know that? I know I lack so much as a parent and it is my fault why Daddy Yeol has to leave for a while.”

Chanhyun’s brown eyes grow bigger, his mouth opening and closing and his closed palm tries to reach for Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun willingly surrenders to the gesture and he leans his face closer to him, closing his eyes and heaving a deep breath.

_Papa?_ Chanhyun says – at least that is what Baekhyun thinks. _Papa? Chanhyun loves you_.

Baekhyun flinches away from his touch, not believing his ears and his eyes and his sanity. Has he come to this point? His sanity has crumbled away and now he is hearing his Chanhyun speaking in his mind.

But when Baekhyun looks at him intently in his beautiful eyes, there is no doubting that Chanhyun _could_ be speaking to him. So he leans closer again, slower this time before his fingers brush his face.

“Chanhyun? Is this real? What I’m feeling? Can you talk to me?” Baekhyun asks, forgetting all the question marks and more importantly, forgetting that he is talking to his one year old child.

_Papa? Chanhyun can hear you._

There is tenderness in his voice, his delicate baby voice and Baekhyun is rendered helpless as a new wave of tears stream down his face. Baekhyun closes his eyes and drowns once more in the overwhelming feeling of pain and hopelessness.

“I’m sorry Chanhyun,” Baekhyun whispers.

_Chanhyun loves Papa. Did they hurt you? How about Daddy? Is he not here?_

“Daddy Yeol went away to buy you a gift. He says let’s wait for his return. Can we do that?” Baekhyun tries to smile but his eyes does not cooperate.

_Taking too long, Papa?_ Chanhyun’s gaze never falters from Baekhyun. He holds them with determination and comfort.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to reply but no words come out. So instead, he tightens his hold around Chanhyun and brings him closer to him, his lips pressing tenderly on his forehead.

_No lie, Papa. I know Daddy is gone. They made him go away._

“Chanhyun,” Baekhyun’s voice breaks as he mentions his name. “I’m sorry. It’s Daddy Byun’s fault.” He snuggles his face closer to his, his eyes also wetting his cheeks.

_Not you, Papa. They get the stone. Now, they get my daddy too._

“I’ll bring him back. I promise I’ll bring him back.”

Chanhyun giggles again, the soft angelic voice resounding in the room, reverberating in Baekhyun’s ears and strumming his heart will the fullness of affection.

Baekhyun continues to savour the touch of his child on his face, continues to smell him like he always does to tone down all the stabs of pain in his heart, continues to hold him like his life depends on him. Baekhyun continues to sob, not bothering to put his guard up in front of his child.

It is not that he wants Chanhyun to know how cruel _their_ world is this early but he is his child and he is nothing without Chanyeol and him by his side. They are the only ones Baekhyun values amidst all the gold and silvers and powers. Baekhyun is nothing without his Chanyeol and Chanhyun.

_Papa?_ Chanhyun speaks again and there is something laced with his voice that made Baekhyun looks up.

Baekhyun sees something warm yet danger in the looks of his child and his heart stammers yet again. “Chanhyun?”

_I see Daddy._

“What?” Baekhyun almost recoils at the words yet he halts himself from flinching away from his touch. “What do you mean? Is he talking to you?”

But Chanhyun’s eyes remain focused, not blinking. His other palm wants to reach Baekhyun’s face too and the latter allows him.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks softly, though his heart is lurching at his throat. Being born of the Light and Fire, it is no doubt that Chanhyun possesses such abilities that other babies do not. It is true, what Joonmyeon said, that he is the most powerful child born in this time. There is a possibility that Chanyeol can communicate to their child. “Can you see Daddy Yeol? Can you talk to him?”

Chanhyun coos, eyes bigger and wider. Mouth gaping a small ‘O’.

“What is he saying? Can you tell Daddy Byun?”

Chanhyun does not voice his words immediately and it is one of the most painful heart beats Baekhyun has to endure as he awaits.

_Daddy cries. He says save me_.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk? Beep us on twitter!
> 
> Personal Account | Admin 61 & 04
> 
> [@niruesieee](https://twitter.com/niruesieee)  
> [@614prompts](https://twitter.com/614prompts)
> 
> Beware of me as a writer. I don't believe in happy endings.
> 
> Any thoughts? Reach me through:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niruesieee) | [Tumblr](https://miyenpoetry.tumblr.com/) | [Asian fanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1006414) |  [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/Jaellyais) | [Curiouscat.me](https://curiouscat.me/niruesieee)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk? Beep us on twitter!
> 
> Personal Account | Admin 61 & 04
> 
> [@niruesieee](https://twitter.com/niruesieee)  
> [@614prompts](https://twitter.com/614prompts)
> 
> Beware of me as a writer. I don't believe in happy endings.
> 
> Any thoughts? Reach me through:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niruesieee) | [Tumblr](https://miyenpoetry.tumblr.com/) | [Asian fanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1006414) |  [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/Jaellyais) | [Curiouscat.me](https://curiouscat.me/niruesieee)


End file.
